


Stay so the Lantern in Your Heart Won’t Fade

by DaisukethePenguin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gems, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukethePenguin/pseuds/DaisukethePenguin
Summary: He loved her. The realization hit Glorfindel so hard that it left him winded, wide eyed, and completely beguiled by the lovely creature in front of him. Vibrant green eyes shined with mirth as they glanced up at his face, and they both laughed, loud and free. Here they were, the both of them looking more joyous and lighthearted than the broken creatures that they had been just a few months ago.





	Stay so the Lantern in Your Heart Won’t Fade

The flames were everywhere.

The great city of Gondolin was ablaze, everything, even the ground was burning around him. He held up his arms, trying to shield his face from the flames and the smoke choking his lungs, faltering back into fallen ellon and elleth. He stumbled, his boots crunching on something, and his breath hitched, bile rising in his throat as he looked down. 

The wet squelch of his shuffling feet had him in on his knees in seconds as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. He choked on a sob, and pressed his hand to his mouth, teeth biting into his bottom lip. He gasped and shakily stood, screwing his eyes from the sight of Rînor and his wife.

Rînor’s entrails had fallen from his body, a long deep laceration marring the side of his face, one of his hands reaching out for Laurel.

He screamed as his footsteps squished and squelched onto soft and bloodied bodies of his people. The roar of the fallen Maia pierced his ears, his heart seized hearing it rumble something deep and guttural, its fiery whip striking the ground. He was suffocating, choking from the wall of grief that suddenly slammed into him when he realized that he was alone. No one was left.

He was alone.

“Wake up,” he begged, his sobs shaking his armored shoulders. “ _Please_ ,” he choked, curling into himself, a horrible aching pressure spreading across his chest. “Wake up!” He howled, frantic as his feet traitorously took him to where the Balrog waited. “I cannot do this again!”

He was all alone.

He didn’t know what was happening, he felt like everything was spinning. He was hysterical, wild and desperate as he tried to avoid the Balrog. He couldn’t face it again. He couldn’t fall again.

He couldn’t.

It would break him this time. He needed to wake up. He needed to wake up now!  “Please!” He roared hysterically, not knowing whom or what he was calling for.

It was the same dream he had ever since coming back from the Halls of Mandos. Every night he dreamt of the Fall of Gondolin…but something was different tonight.

 _‘I do not want to be alone.’_ He cried in his mind.

Glorfindel gulped harshly, the Balrog’s whip falling toward him, and he lunged at it with his sword.

_‘I do not want to be alone anymore.’_

With bloodied and blistered fingers, he drove his sword into the Balrog’s chest, and screamed alongside it as they both fell off the mountainside.

**_‘Please, I do not want to be alone!’_ **

~0~

“So, lady Astrid,” a woman’s voice sounded from Loki’s left.

“Why, yes, lady Astrid,” giggled another lady. “Is it true?”

Loki traced a finger down the crinkly page of her new book. An odd little thing she found in the grand library. She had been ready to give up browsing and settling for a book she had already read when the spine of the book caught her attention. It was thick and heavy, and _old_. Perfect reading material to have in hand while she was stuck in a room of empty-headed ladies.

“That you are to be wed!” Both ladies exclaimed excitedly practically bouncing in their seats.

Easing the cover open carefully, mindful of the fragile glistening spine, Loki breathed in its scent. The yellowed pages had elegantly handwritten script, and Loki every so carefully traced over the strange unknown flowing characters. She grinned happily at the small mystery she had found, absolutely giddy of the rich and ancient information the book could possibly hold within its weathered pages.    

 “I—I,” lady Astrid stuttered blushing hotly under the peering eyes of the other noblewomen.

“Oh, none of that, now! Tell us who it is!”

Princess Loki hid her wince. If Lady Dagný voice grew any shriller it would soon be audible only to dogs. She continued to examine the ancient book despite the enthusiastic chatter around her. She carefully flipped through the pages, stopping ever so often to marvel at the beauty of the artwork throughout. The images depicted bright gems and darkness and ethereal beings and unknown constellations…the colors were vivid and the drawings themselves were oh so fascinating.

“Lady Astrid, you are among friends.” Lady Buna practically cooed in Loki’s ear. “You know you can trust us…”

Loki repressed the urge to snort. The noblewomen of Asgard were like vultures, once an interesting topic of conversation emerged they were ruthless in their pursuit of information. Gatherings like this happened often among the noble women of Asgard, and Loki found it all so very dull.

After Loki finally came of age to begin her weapons training the All-Father explicitly forbade her from doing so. _Princess_ Loki’s education was to be reared more to the _feminine_ arts, and that was how Loki found herself stuck attending these mind-numbing tea parties.

Loki paused on another page and she felt her heart accelerate at the sight of a bright red eerie gem. She was about to turn the page when she started to feel…a pressure, almost, at the edge of her consciousness, as if someone was staring hard at the back of her head.

Before she could concentrate on that feeling, she noticed a slight glow emerging from the text. Loki gasped as the light intensified, a strange tightness spreading through her chest as she was tugged closer to the book. She quickly tried to shut the book, summoning a spell to shield herself from whatever curse she had triggered. But the pull sharpened suddenly, making her hand scrape the skin of her wrist against the metal binding of the ancient book. Loki hissed at the sudden, stinging pain, and watched dizzily as blood dropped onto the brightly colored illustration.

She screamed at the sudden swell of light and surge of energy that erupted from its pages.

_Loki heard howling screams that pierced through the ashy smoke._

_There no longer existed solid earth or sky._

_Nothing but jagged scorched ground and molten rocks that showered down upon her like rain._

Loki was gasping and barely holding onto consciousness. The vision of fire… of wrath and ruin collided with the Asgardian tearoom. The images were intense and all-encompassing. She couldn’t breathe, and it wasn’t ending and—

_At the edge of the wall of shadow, where the mist of burning ash fell, where the land turned to darkness, stood a fiery beast._

_It wielded a fiery whip that poured blood into the burning breeze._

_In the darkness, a bright burning warrior stood fighting the beast._

_With his last remaining strength, the shining warrior rushed forward, pushing the corrupt being off the mountainside along with himself._

_Over the roaring sound of screams and death, she heard a desperate shout._

**_“Please, I do not want to be alone!”_ **

Loki screamed, reaching out, _needing_ to catch the falling warrior. She had to reach him…to save him. She felt wild and frantic as she watched him fall, and a small part of her knew that these feelings weren’t normal, they weren’t rational. But they overwhelmed her, she was choking, suffocating in horrified grief and panic. He needed to be safe. She _needed_ him to be safe. This was important. He was _important_.  

“—cess, Loki, my lady!”

“Guards! Guards!”

She began to chant, her voice growing steadier the longer she worked the spell. With her right hand held out, pouring everything she had. Loki closed her eyes and _pulled_.  

She felt a warm calloused hand grab onto her hand. In that moment, something shifted inside of her, something that Loki would not be able to stop, and didn’t want to stop. She felt whole, all the feelings of grief and loneliness had ceased. Instead, they were replaced with a pulse of pure, singing, joy and _rightness_ that danced through her. She opened her eyes and was met with shocked sea glass eyes, the colors blue and gray rolling into one another like waves. Tears rolled down Loki’s cheeks as she intertwined her fingers with the warrior’s.

“ ** _You’re not alone_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm very nervous to put this up, but I decided to give myself the chance and see if anyone else finds this as interesting as I do. This is my second time posting a story so I'm still a bit skittish. Anyway, if you see any mistakes or whatnot don't hesitate to comment so that I can fix it. I would love to hear from you all, and will do my best to reply back. If you haven't noticed, I'm very shy. Super shy. So if I don't reply right away, I'm super sorry. I get nervous. So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
